File 78
by JayBird00
Summary: A war has Broken out between Monsters and Humans a scientist has been taken from her home to look for a way to make super soldiers.


Authors Note: This story is a story me and two other people made in our Science Fiction class my classmate wrote it but I corrected any Misspelling and anything I didn't like, I did ask her if I could post it on here she said yes oh she's putting it on Quotev so look out for it I have also put this on my Wattpad so any way enough babbling here is the story enjoy!

Before I continue, let me explain. A couple of years ago monsters invaded earth trying to eliminate the human race, after that it was difficult to try and keep resources then we realize that the resources were all disappearing. So the government issued file 78, a top secret project to create super soldiers to fight back against the monsters. They hired the best scientists to come up with some semblance of an idea and after a couple years they came up with the solution.

This is how it happened.

It all started when I was in my lab. I was just working on some simple things when our warning alarm went off. I had no idea what was going on, I ran to the main office and they told me we were evacuating. I was confused but I obeyed, I was put on a plane and taken to the White House. They told me they wanted my help. I still had no idea what was going on. I told them I needed to know what was happening if I was gonna help them. They told me that monsters were attacking the Earth.

Monsters!? What was going on? Monsters are not real. Right? I remember thinking that to myself. This can't be happening... It can't be. But it sure was, It was as real as me or you. I agreed to help. I love the Earth, it's my home. I was told that we were going to work on a serum to create super human soldiers. It took some time but we managed to find a way to make it happen. By the time we managed to make it the world had lost most of its resources. It was time.

We were ready to make the soldier. We start by making sure that they are strong enough. We have them go through a typical medical exam. After that we have to check if they are compatible with the serum. We do this by dabbing a small amount on there arm. If there is no reaction on the skin the we take some blood. We found that it is most compatible with the blood type AB-. This made things hard because AB- is one of the most rarest blood types with less than one percent of the population.

If they pass then we give them the serum, we have to inject it into their arm. Some have minor side effect but nothing we can't deal with. This whole process took a few years and the human race has been losing this war. It's almost time to send the soldiers out to fight, to win. They are our last hope to save this planet. If they can't then we'll be forced to leave. We have a colony on mars but who's to say the monsters won't find a way to follow us?

I can't think like that right now. I have hope they will win. They have the best weapons, the best gear. They will win. We are about to sent them off to fight but first we are going to talk to them. It's just about the monsters and their weaknesses.This is the easy part, the talking. We should let them go out soon and join the rest of the remaining humans in the safety zone.

The briefing is over and the rest of us are on our way to the nearest safe zone. The soldiers were sent out to fight. We have a few people at headquarters to monitor the soldiers. This is just because we want to keep an eye on them as the battle happens. My team and I have finally reached the safe zone.

At the same zone you are checked just to be sure you have no weapons. After that you are taken into town and you go straight to the main hall. There you are given a home number and some food. I however, stayed behind to tell our leader about the soldiers. He thinks that we should also have the military help them.

~time skip~

The war is over! The human race won the war and can finally help restore Earth to its former glory! I have never been so happy in my life. There is a small problem however. Only the most important people know about file 78. If the citizens find out they will be scared if what the soldiers could do. It's time to bury file 78 so no one can find it. We will let the soldiers live normal lives if they please or so I've been told anyways. It the end if the war with monsters and the beginning of a new Earth.

This is it we were only supposed to do two pages my friend worked hard on this so I hope you like it 8D oh yeah my friend wanted me to mention the end is a little weird cause it's a time skip to the end of the war sorry bye!!!!!!!!


End file.
